Lo que siento por él
by IlseTL
Summary: Enma creía admirar a Tsuna, lo creía de verdad. Pero no era así. Eso fue lo que descubrió hace muy poco tiempo... Después del incidente ocurrido. Enma y Tsuna siguen llevándose bastante bien, pero, cuando empiezan a sentir más que una amistad el uno por el otro. ¿Qué pasará? (0027)(EnmaxTsuna)
1. Chapter 1

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn (_ _家庭教師ヒットマン_ _REBORN!) o los personajes que aparecen aquí, no me pertenecen. El creador de ellos es el increíble Akira Amano. Esto es solo una historia basado en el manga._

 _ **=ATENCIÓN=**_

 _Te daré un consejo, si te gusto Katekyo Hitman Reborn y no te has leído el manga, no leas esta historia. Ya que contiene spoiler del manga, si bien no lo explica como tal, tiene frases y referencias a él. Te aseguro que te arrepentirás de enterarte de ellas aquí. Te daré otro consejo, si te viste la serie y te gusto. Léete el manga. Te aseguro que te gustará. Claro, si te gusto la serie._

Enma creía admirar a Tsuna, lo creía de verdad. Pero no era así. Eso fue lo que descubrió hace muy poco tiempo.

Él creía admirar la forma de ser de Tsuna. Él no era egoísta o egocéntrico, más bien todo lo contrario, se preocupaba por los demás por encima de él. Es amable y bondadoso con cualquiera que se le cruce por adelante. Por eso cuando descubrió esa amabilidad por primera vez se asustó. Le parecía inimaginable conocer alguien tan amable que no fuera de su familia, que era la única muestra de calor que conocía.

Y sabía que no debía creer en él.

Más de una vez se repetía que él era el hijo del maldito que mató a su hermana. Que él solo estaba mintiendo, solo era una hermosa rosa cubierta de espinas para engañar al estúpido que tratará de tomarla, y él no caería si sabía lo que había detrás de ella.

Por eso lo intento, más de una vez lo hizo, alejarse de él. Pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba encontrándose con esa calidez que desprendía. _El cielo es cálido_ , pensaba. Y si él es tierra que significaba, _la tierra es fría_ , pensaba de él.

Recordaba cuando lo encontró por primera vez. Fue un completo accidente, alguien con la misma mala suerte de él. Pero cuando tocó su mano, cuando sintió por primera vez esa calidez que desprendía, no pudo evitar entristecer cuando se enteró de quien venía.

Luego lo sintió muchas veces.

Una y otra vez su calidez lo alcanzaba y lo llenaba de ella, lo odiaba; esa persona que se juró aborrecer en cuanto lo viera, lo llenaba de un sentimiento tan especial.

Como era de esperarse término cayendo en ella, decidió intentar creer en la calidez de cada una de sus palabras. Por eso, termino por darle una última oportunidad para volver a creer. Y luego, cuando él nunca apareció...

Se sintió devastado. La pequeña esperanza que tenia de volver a creer en esta basura de mundo fue destrozada.

Se sintió tan mal que ya no le preocupaba si explotaba, en cuanto cumpliera su objetivo. Si se llevaba al mundo entero en ello, que así sea.

Creyó en todo lo que le dijeron, estaba tan roto, que dejó de escuchar. No tenía idea del tiempo que estuvo sumido en la oscuridad. Fueron días o simplemente unas horas, él no lo sabía. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de quien era.

-Matar a Tsunayoshi -no paraba de repetir. Eso era lo único que sabía.

 _"Odio estar sólo"_

Haber perdido a toda su familia había sido difícil.

 _"Estoy tan solo"_

Haber perdido a su hermana fue aún más difícil. Por suerte había encontrado algún tipo de resguardo con aquellos que lo consideraban su "jefe".

 _"No me queda nadie"_

Pero haber perdido a esas personas... ¿Cómo debía superar esto? ¿acaso eso es posible?

 _"Ya no quiero estar sólo"_

 _"Sólo..."_

 _"Ayúdenme"_

Rogaba, se sentía tan vacío y abandonado. Si no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo, simplemente quería desaparecer, para siempre. Quería dejar de sentir este dolor, ya no importaba nada, simplemente le dolía y mucho.

Una voz a la distancia empezó a alcanzarlo, desde su punto de vista era una especie de punto brillante en la oscuridad. A la cual no podía evitar acercarse. Era tan grande y brillante, tan... lejano. Tenía que alcanzarlo, si era su última oportunidad, se aferraría a ella.

-¡Está aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!

Gritaba la voz.

-¡Recuerda, soy tu amigo! ¡Soy yo!

Y todo se ilumino, Tsuna-kun estaba aquí, con él, no estaba sólo. Lo había salvado.

Aun así, pesaba que era el final, pero de nuevo no lo fue, lo volvió a hacer, salvarlo. Tan fácil y en cuestión de minutos.

 _ **-Eres tú.**_

Esas palabras tan especiales, significaban mucho. Desde entonces sigue aferrado a ellas, lo estuvo desde que tomo el libro que le ofreció el primer día.

Tsuna y todo lo que ese nombre significaba para él. Eran tantos los sentimientos, porque Tsuna-kun es tan genial, tan compresivo y armonioso. Tan cálido.

Después de todo eso es lo que le causaba la duda que tenía ahora. ¿Sentía respeto por Tsuna? ¿Era solo admiración? ¿Tal vez solo estaba agradecido con él? ¿Lo quería como amigo?

Lo que verdaderamente lo acomplejaba era el hecho de la diferencia entre _"los respetos"_ que tenía: sabía que respetaba a Adelhied y la quería como una hermana mayor, o que admiraba como Shitt-P se quería a ella misma. O que sus "guardianes" son más bien sus amigos. Tsuna- kun era diferente, lo respetaba por lo que vale, y lo admiraba por lo que hizo. Lo dejo muy claro el otro día, Tsuna es su amigo. Pero no es lo mismo que lo que siente por los demás.

Eso lo confundía, últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en él. O se ponía muy nervioso sin razón aparente, era difícil. Muy difícil para él.

Tsuna-kun había salido porque Lambo a mitad de un juego se había caído por la ventana y fue a revisar que estuviera bien. Enma estaba acariciando a Natsu mientras esperaba y pensaba en todo esto.

Enma suspiro, todo esto le molestaba, le gustaría saber la respuesta.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto Tsuna al ver la expresión de su amigo. Apenas había regresado y entrado.

-Sí -contesto un poco exaltado al oír su voz tan de repente-. Ya me voy.

Tsuna asintió mientras se sentaba con un Lambo llorando en sus piernas.

-Adiós.

¡Hola! Otra vez estoy escribiendo una historia de mis desconocidas OTPS.

A mi me encanta esta pareja no importa lo desconocida que sea y, pues, estaba buscando historias de KHR y al leer una descripción de Tsuna llegó la inspiración y nació esto.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de lo que espero que sean varios, aunque todavía no sé cuántos...

En todo caso, gracias por leer y nos leemos luego ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn (_ _家庭教師ヒットマン_ _REBORN!) o los personajes que aparecen aquí, no me pertenecen. El creador de ellos es el increíble Akira Amano. Esto es solo una historia basada en el manga._

* * *

Enma estaba raro, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado Tsuna hace unos cuantos días.

No le hablaba, lo ignoraba en la escuela y últimamente se iba más temprano de lo usual. Pueden decirle paranoico, pero creía que lo estaba evitando.

Siempre que estaban solos sacaba una excusa para irse, cuando lo saludaba en la mañana bajaba la mirada y se apresuraba a caminar. Hasta Natsu, que usualmente era una excusa para que se quedara más tiempo que los demás, empezaba a notar esta situación. Y eso comenzó a afectarlo ¿Se habrá enojado con él? ¿Qué hizo para que no quisiera siquiera voltear a verlo? ¿Por qué estaba tan raro?

Y sabía que estaba raro, porque Tsuna conocía a su mejor amigo. Sus miedos, sus temores, sus gustos y sus costumbres. Él puede ser un poco retraído y callado, puede tener muy poca confianza o temor de muchas cosas, pero si Tsuna tuviera que describir a Enma de una forma corta, lo haría con dos palabras:

Compresivo y confiable.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que lo vio...

Fue un momento bastante extraño para él. Porque no podía evitar recordarse a sí mismo, a su yo del pasado, su forma de retraerse en cuanto había un problema, como escapaba y se escondía de todos sus problemas.

Después de empezar a conocer a ese similar chico, aprendió que él era más parecido a él de lo que imaginaba. Cometía muchos errores, era pésimo en los deportes o se metía en problemas de una forma que parecía que fuese a propósito.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse cómodo con él.

Enma llegó en el momento en que nono quería que él tuviera la ceremonia de sucesión Vongola. Y él, no quería serlo, no quiere poner en sus amigos en más peligros de los que ya los ha hecho pasar. Pero, ¿Cómo contestar a eso? Todos esperaban tanto de él, Reborn, su padre, el noveno, hasta sus amigos.

Estaba confundido y estresado al respecto, por eso se sorprendió cuando Enma le dijo que huyera.

Fue como si por un momento pudiera descansar de todo eso de la mafia, anillos, peleas, familias y... se sintió feliz. Por supuesto que Tsuna sabe cuáles son sus responsabilidades, pero desde entonces Enma comenzó a ser más que un compañero.

Enma es alguien que comprende muchas cosas sobre él, ya que se encuentra en la misma posición y además es alguien que se había ganado su confianza. Tsuna le había contado cosas que no sería capaz de decirle a nadie más, porque Enma es alguien especial para él.

Ni siquiera Tsuna puede explicar por completo como es que Enma terminó siendo alguien tan importante para él, como es que termino queriéndolo tanto. Pero era la realidad tan certera como podía describirla, y ahora que no le habla... No sabía qué hacer.

Y desde hace unas semanas que tenía una rara sensación al respecto. Quería saber la razón, que es lo que había hecho mal, y así poder arreglar las cosas, porque la situación lo estaba hartando, sólo quería volver a pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo; huir de perros, "evitar" las peleas entre Aldehied y Hibari, o simplemente sentarse junto al otro y platicar... de cosas sin sentido, de cosas sin importancia. Pasarlo bien, juntos.

El problema es que Tsuna no tenía la mínima idea de lo que había hecho, así que no sabía que tenía que hacer para arreglar su situación.

No quería ver a Enma enojado, y tampoco sabía si preguntarle porque puede que se enoje más. ¿Tal vez debería pedirle ayuda a alguien?

Pero, ¿a quién? Podía ser Gokudera o a Yamamoto, pero no creía que conozcan a Enma lo suficientemente, ¿a Reborn?...

No, no estaba tan desesperado.

Tsuna suspiro, y miro al anillo en su mano. Tal vez sólo estaba demasiado ansioso. Tal vez sólo estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Cerró su mano y volteo adelante. Sólo necesitaba descansar un poco y tomar un poco de aire.

Salió de su casa, era un día inusualmente tranquilo y callado. Su madre fue de compras, junto a I-Pin, Lambo, Fuuta y Bianqui. No había visto a Gokudera, Yamamoto, o a los demás durante todo el día, y Reborn estaba en quién sabe dónde.

Camino por las calles de su fraccionamiento, sorprendiéndose al ver que llego a su escuela aunque era sábado, era algo que ya hacía por costumbre, concluyo. Obviamente, las puertas estaban cerradas, así que siguió caminando.

Por fin llego a un parque, paso por la área de juegos en la cual suele llevar a Lambo y se sentó en unas de las bancas del fondo. Observo a la gente con sus familias, ir y venir mientras pasaban los minutos, hasta que finalmente la tarde llego y el último niño se fue.

Observó los hermosos tonos rojizos que pintan el cielo a esta hora del día. Le pareció una cruel ironía.

 _Ni siquiera el cielo le dejaba olvidar a Enma._

Natsu, de un momento a otro, salió del anillo. Y miro a Tsuna, él le respondió con una sonrisa, y Natsu maulló en seguida. Saltando sobre sus piernas, acurrucándose sobre ellas.

Tsuna comenzó a acariciar su suave pelaje y volvió a mirar al cielo.

 _¿Qué es lo que le está pasando?_

A este punto del día ya no sabía si a él o a Enma. También desconocía la razón de la presión que se acumulaba en su pecho. O por qué lo afectaba así.

-Vamos Natsu-. Hablo por primera vez -Es hora de regresar a casa, seguro mamá está esperando por nosotros... Te daré atún allá.

Y se levantó, subiendo a su "gato" sobre sus hombros. Regresando a su hogar.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Regrese, después de mucho tiempo. Lo siento por la tardanza, pero quiero que sepan que leo todos sus comentarios y opiniones, gracias a todo su apoyo :)_

 _Perdón si el capítulo fue muy corto, pero es que por fin voy a salir de vacaciones, así que voy a tratar de estar actualizando todas mis historias más seguido._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre. Gracias por leer y nos leemos luego ;)_


End file.
